Hatake Setsuko
'Character First Name:' Setsuko Character Last Name: Hatake 'IMVU Username:' HatakeSetsuko 'Nickname: (optional)' Setsu, Monkey, The White Wolf 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' '' Fall of the 188th year AN'' 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yukigakurian - Born '' 'Height: 4'9 '' 'Weight: 88 LBS 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Genin 'Scars/Tattoos:' Tribal Marks on the side of his face These were given to him as a child in the honor of his father for he had them as well. ' 'Affiliation: Yukigakure - Born Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Setsuko is one of those kinda of guys who is in one of three modes; Hyper, relaxed or just plain pissed off. He likes to think of life as an adventure and while sometimes this might look immature, he always keeps a purpose close for his actions. When he has his mind set on something, he always aims to be on top of it and make sure that any goal can be obtained. To him his honor is something he wil always hold out and show that he represents in his mind one of most famous of clans; The Hatake Clan. He looks at situations where if his Great Great Great Grandfather was always watching him, making sure that if Kakashi was standing there he would be proud. This keeps his pride on high and it has been this way since he was a child. Setsuko does not care if you are a Uchiha, kage or whatever; he always speaks his mind and makes it known if something is bothering him. 'Behaviour:' Generally Setsuko is a bit of a goofball in his free time, always trying to make someone smile or laugh. When it comes to the battlefield though he shows no remorse to his opponent. He will take them down until every bone in his body is broken, his blood is ran dry and his honour is proved! 'Nindo: (optional)' In the famous words of his Great Great Grandfather “Based on my first impression, I’d have to say…hmm…how shall I put this? I HATE YOU!” 'Summoning:' n/a 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hatake 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Suiton 'Element Two:' Lightning (Not yet learned) 'Weapon of choice:' The White Fang Tanto 'Strengths' *Ninjutsu - Exceptional *Hand Seals - Superior 'Weaknesses:' *Strength - Terrible *Stamina - Inferior 'Chakra color:' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU (80 pieces) Sannin (90 pieces) Sage/Kage (100 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: Total: 'Weapon Styles:' 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave C Rank Water Release: Hiding in the Mist Technique D Rank Water Release: Wild Water Wave C Rank One Thousand Years of Death! E Rank Water Release: Black Rain Technique D Rank 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' N/a 'Background Information:' Up in the northern part of The Land of Lighting is the small village known as The Village Hidden in The Snow. Growing up Setsuko had one goal in mind and that was to be just like his great ancestor Kakashi Hatake. In honour of Setsuko’s great grandfather he would wear a headband over his left eye. Sometime after the age of 9 Setsuko would see that his left eye would shift into an odd looking red eye with to dots but it was only briefly flashing in and out, unable to use though. After seeing this Setsuko would go to archives in the village to learn what it was and he would see that this ocular eye was something only the Uchiha clan had. He would learn that his great great grandfather Kakashi had one also. Setsuko would find out that the eye of Obito Uchiha would be given to Kakashi as a gift before Obito died. When Setsuko asked his grandmother about this explained a little about the Hatake clan. His grandmother would explain to him that this was all possible through was the fact this is grandmothers blood line was in the descendants of the Uchiha Clan. So when the Hatake Clan and the Uchiha Clan mated, it made it possible for future offspring with Hatake DNA to carry the Sharigan but only in the left eye. His grandmother would also give him two items passed down through the direct lines of the Hatake Clan and that was, an old book entitled "icha-icha paradise/tactics" and the White Lighting Chakra Sabre that was said to have been destroyed. The White Light Chakra Sabre was a tantō that originally belonged to Sakumo Hatake, but then he passed it on to his son, Kakashi. It was a straight-bladed tantō with a small circular hand guard. It gave off a white streak of chakra when it was swung, earning Sakumo his title of "Konoha's White Fang". Kakashi used it to fight Kakkō. However, the blade was destroyed during this battle. What was little known was that the tanto was kept hidden away for sometime and as Kakashi grew older and before his death he would restore the tanto his father carried. The only difference would be is that it was no longer the length of a tanto but reforged into the length of a katana. This was then passed down through the clans and as Setsuko reached of age he would gain it into his own hands. With it being held Setsuko his father would spend countless hours training him, teaching him the main uses of the blade and how to yeld it. He was unable to gain the full potential of the blade. After Setsuko's father passed away at the age of 10, Setsuko left the land of Snow in order to find out what his purpose was.. In his journey’s he would hope to find a new place to call home and make friends along the way. Setsuko knew that this was his chance to show the world that The White Wolf will make a difference to these lands, just as his great grandfather did so long ago. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))